Wonderful
by J.MacD
Summary: A Hearth's Warming Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Wonderful**

Sweetie Belle hunched her shoulders, trying to force the fuzzy collar of her winter jacket further up her neck.

"I apologize, Sweetie Belle," said Quizzical Greystone. "I clearly need more practice with the hydrophobic shield spell. It is not supposed to drip."

The two fillies walked along the snowy street under a translucent dome. The dome failed to shed all of the falling snow, and the flakes that clung to it melted. Some of the water seeped through the magic.

"I should have borrowed an umbrella," said Quiz.

"No, no, this is still better than than an umbrella," said Sweetie Belle. She shook her head, trying to throw the droplets off her mane before any more water ran down her neck. "I think. Maybe."

"Thank you for walking me to the train station," said Quiz.

"Sure. What are friends for?"

It was a rhetorical question, one most ponies wouldn't give a second thought. But there was a time, not actually very long before, when Quiz would have found this simple question puzzling. That was before she had moved to Ponyville to assist Twilight Sparkle in her research. Since then Quiz had learned a tremendous amount about friendship, though she complained that much of what she'd learned still left her confused. The shy little unicorn was no longer _completely_ socially hopeless, but Quiz still needed a lot of help from her friends.

"So, why didn't Twilight or Spike walk you?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Quiz sighed. "Miss Twilight is very busy with her own travel preparations. She leaves tomorrow to be home for the holiday. We said our goodbyes this morning before I left for school. As for Spike… he did shout something from the kitchen that sounded like 'goodbye.'"

"Spike _might _have said goodbye? Is he mad at you? Oh, no, did something happen, Quiz?"

"Um… there was an accident." This was all Quiz offered, and probably all she wanted to say. She didn't like to talk about herself. But if Quiz thought she could just leave it at that, she should have known better.

"Tell me what happened," said Sweetie Belle. "Tell me, tell me! You know I won't give up until you tell me, so just tell me."

"Very well," said Quiz. "To begin, the 'Come To Life' spell has been added to the long list of magic I am no longer allowed to practice inside."

"Oh, No!"

"Oh, yes," said Quiz. She went on, sadly, "All I wanted to do was clear the breakfast dishes. I had badly underestimated how much lift a spinning plate has. They flew away much too swiftly for me to catch them. I lost sight of them as they entered the kitchen. Soon after this the crashing began."

"Crashing?"

"Crashing. There was a great deal of that. Then the shouting began."

"Shouting?"

Quiz nodded. "Shouting. Most of that was quite inarticulate, though interpreting the meaning was not difficult."

Sweetie Belle cringed. "So, Spike was in the kitchen?"

Quiz nodded again. "Oh, yes. He is unharmed, there is that, at least. But I have completely ruined his holiday good cheer."

"That doesn't sound so bad…"

"Spike was preparing for an all day holiday baking session," said Quiz. "We now know that, if we ever wish to remodel the kitchen, we should avoided painting the walls and cabinets the colors of batter and cookie dough. It is not attractive."

"The walls and cabinets?"

"_All _the walls and cabinets. The fixtures and stove as well. And the floor. Possibly part of the ceiling. I am uncertain of that, as I did not get a good look. Spike chased me out of the kitchen with a mop."

Sweetie Belle let out a strangled squeak as she fought not to laugh.

"The worst of it is that I left Spike alone to deal with my mess. That is wrong. But if I stayed to help clean I would have been late for school, and this is a terrible time for me to get into any further trouble at school." Quiz shuddered. "Of course, even if I stayed, Spike made it clear he did not want my help. Miss Twilight advised me to just leave him alone."

"Come on, Quiz. He wasn't really that mad at you, was he?"

"As I have already mentioned, he chased me out of his kitchen. With a mop."

Sweetie Belle covered her mouth with her front hooves, trying to smother a laugh. She squeaked again.

"Feel free to laugh, Sweetie Belle. I understand. It is easy to see how most ponies would find this amusing." Quiz hung her head. "It is, however, unlikely that Spike or I will see it that way anytime soon."

"Aww, now I don't want to laugh anymore." Sweetie Belle pouted.

On the street outside the station, Celestial Army volunteers, costumed as the founders of Equestria, were ringing bells for charity. As the two fillies passed, Quiz stopped and levitated a hoofful of coins. They clinked merrily when they fell into the bright yellow kettle.

The volunteers responded with added enthusiasm to their bell ringing and cries of "Merry Hearth's Warming!"

"Bless you, Dear," said the mare costumed as Clover the Clever. "The Princesses appreciate your contribution."

"That's what I keep trying to tell her," said Sweetie Belle. "Thank you, Ma'am, and Merry Hearth's Warming."

"Do not think that snarky comment went over my head, Sweetie Belle," said Quiz, as they continued down the street. "And I still feel I have done nothing to deserve… oh, bother!"

"What's the matter?"

Quiz was rummaging in her saddle bags. "That was all of my change. I meant to hold a little back, in case I come across another group of volunteers. I will have nothing to offer them."

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. "Quiz, your family gives gazillions of bits to charity every year, and you're worried about your spare change?"

"Firstly, 'gazillion' is not actually a number," said Quiz. "And secondly, I just dislike walking by bell ringers without leaving them something."

Sweetie Belle stopped and turned on her friend. "Okay, something is really bothering you, and it's not just loose coins or spilled batter. Are you really going to make me nag until you tell me what's wrong?"

"Is there a chance I could just say I have had a bad week, and we could leave it at that?"

"No!" Sweetie Belle stomped her hooves. This shook the magic dome over their heads, and it shed drops on both of them. Sweetie Belle ignored the water. "You are infuriating!"

"So you have told me," said Quiz.

"I know, it's about that dumb poem, isn't it?" Quiz did not answer right away, and her silence told Sweetie Belle that she had guessed correctly.

Because she was so far ahead of the rest of the class, Cheerilee had Quiz student teach several times a week. Cheerilee had assigned Quiz a literature lesson in their section on poetry. So Quiz had chosen a poem and gave copies to all the students. Her plan was for them to take it home to read, and they would read it aloud in class and discuss it the next day.

The trouble began when some of the children showed the poem to their parents.

"It was such a stupid mistake," whispered Quiz. "I found the poem in the library's adult section, but I thought that was because of the language level. I judged it to be challenging, but not over the class' heads. I admit, I am not very worldly. It never occurred to me that the poet was alluding to anything but romantic love. I misinterpreted all the metaphors. I did wonder why the poet seemed obsessed with peaches, but I thought that meant that love is sweet like fruit. Now I have been accused of distributing smut in school."

"Oh, Quiz!" Sweetie Belle gave her friend a big hug. "Settle down, and try to breath normally."

Sweetie Belle was afraid Quiz would faint again. She'd swooned three times on the day of the lesson, after Cheerilee explained, as gently as possible, just what Quiz had read. Quiz managed to recover this time.

"Miss Pince Nez at the Board of Education has gotten a flood of complaints from angry parents. I will likely lose my teaching certificate." Quiz paused to wipe something from her cheek. It was not melted snow. "Miss Cheerilee and Miss Twilight have come to my defense and I wish they would not. It will damage their reputations, and threatens Miss Cheerilee's job."

"They care about you, and you can't expect them to just stand by when you're in trouble," said Sweetie Belle. "You would do anything for your friends. Why do you always object when your friends do anything for you?"

"As their friend, I should not become a burden to them," stated Quiz.

Sweetie Belle gave up. They'd had this argument before. "Anyway, this can't be all your fault. I know you, Quiz. Almost all you read is non-fiction. Poetry isn't exactly your thing. So, somepony must have suggested this poem to you. Who did it?"

"Um… I did receive some advice," said Quiz, evasively. "But I do not think this excuses me from blame…"

"Who did it?"

Quiz cringed. "You are thinking I have been tricked. I... might have thought that as well. I reviewed the poem… I believed I was being careful. It is my own fault for deciding it was safe…"

"Who did it?!"

Quiz sidestepped until she was at the edge of her magic dome, as far from Sweetie Belle as she could get without stepping into the street. "When I tell you, could you please not shout and do a double face-hoof, as you usually do? Diamond Tiara suggested the poem."

"I knew it!" Sweetie Belle kept her volume just low enough to avoid causing a scene there on the street. "Does Cheerilee know?"

Quiz nodded.

"And how is Diamond being punished?"

Quiz sighed. "Diamond claims that she also did not know what the poem was about. I understand she and her parents had a long, uncomfortable talk."

"That's it?!" There was no attempt at volume control this time, and ponies stopped to stare at the two fillies.

Quiz nodded again.

"Arrrrrrg!" Sweetie Belle did a double face-hoof.

"Please, we are becoming the center of attention. Could we just get out of the snow?" Quiz hurried into the station, forcing Sweetie Belle to follow.

Once inside, Quiz dispelled her magic dome and found an empty bench where she could wait for her train. Sweetie Belle was reluctant to leave her. "You know, I don't think they'll take your teaching permit. Not when you're the most popular tutor in school."

"Yes, well," muttered Quiz. "That argument would have more weight if I had managed to get any of my students passing grades this semester. I failed to do that."

"That's not really fair, since your students were Snips and Snails," said Sweetie Belle. "Besides, a D+ is a passing average. It's not a 'Quiz-Greystone-Pass' but it's an 'Every-Other-Pony' pass. And Snails did pretty good in science."

"Yes, because we covered the biology section on invertebrates Snails did get a C-."

"See? You didn't do so bad."

"Science is the only subject I did not tutor Snails in."

"Oh."

Quiz folded her legs and lay on the bench. Her whole body seemed to sag. "It is my third student who concerns me the most. I promised Scootaloo a passing grade in math and I did not keep that promise."

Sweetie Belle stood next to the bench and put a leg across Quiz's shoulders. "You never promised her anything. You just encouraged her."

"It feels like a broken promise," said Quiz. "She tried and tried, and she worked so very hard. And I simply could not help her. Scootaloo cannot do word problems. She just does not get them."

"Scoot doesn't blame you. She's grateful that you tried."

"Perhaps." Quiz had nothing more to say.

The train for Canterlot pulled into the station, and Quiz stood and picked up her bag. Sweetie Belle enveloped her in a huge hug, which Quiz returned with only slightly less enthusiasm.

"You're just feeling a little down, right now. You'll get over it," said Sweetie Belle. "Go home, be with your family, and enjoy your holiday. You'll be feeling better soon. I'll see you next week."

"Of course," said Quiz, though she did not sound convinced. "Goodbye, Sweetie Belle. Merry Hearth's Warming."

As soon as Sweetie Belle had left, the conductor made an announcement. "Attention, all Canterlot passengers. Due to bad weather along the route, this train is delayed and will remain in the station until further notice. Thank you for your patience."

"Oh, darn it!" Quiz's father was an even greater stickler for punctuality than Quiz. If he was not ten minutes early he considered himself late. He would be waiting with the family carriage to pick Quiz up on time, and Quiz would not be there.

"My father, and possibly my whole family, will be waiting in the cold for me for however long it takes to clear the tracks. Am I able to do _anything_ without becoming a burden?"

With nothing else to do, Quiz went to board her train and wait. As she crossed the station she muttered to herself, "I believe the world would be better off if I never existed."

Quiz was lost in her terribly depressing thoughts, and never noticed the overladen baggage cart. The porter, pushing a cart piled higher than his head, never saw Quiz.

_Crash!_

#

Quiz moaned, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, good. She's awake."

Quiz found herself on the train. Across from her sat two of the Celestial Army volunteers, the ones costumed as Clover the Clever and Smart Cookie. She sat up with a start when she realized her head was resting against the flank of a strange mare.

"Now, Dear, take it slowly. You've had a nasty turn," said the mare. She was dressed as Private Pansy.

"I do not remember boarding. Did you help me onto the train?"

The Smart Cookie player nodded. "But don't thank us yet. We're just getting started."

Quiz felt motion. She asked, "How long have we been underway?"

"Don't worry about that," said 'Clover.' "We'll get to Canterlot as soon as we're done here. Time isn't one of our problems."

"I do not understand."

"Well, we're here for you, Little One," said 'Cookie.' "You did summon us, after all."

"I summoned you?"

"Not literally," said 'Clover.' "But when you said 'I believe the world would be better off if I never existed' that counted as a summons. It's our duty to show you how wrong that is."

"We came to help you, Quizzical," said 'Pansy.' "We're angels."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonderful**

**Part 2: A Long, Strange Journey Begins With A Single Misstep **

"We're not angels, per se, Pansy," said the mare dressed as Clover.

"I know, but that works for lack of a better word," said Pansy. "What would you say we were?"

Smart Cookie scratched her head. "That's a pretty good question. I never gave it much thought before. Spirits, maybe?"

"That's not too bad, I guess. It's better than ghosts." Pansy cringed. "I don't think I'm a ghost. I don't want to be a ghost."

"Exalted personages?" suggested Clover.

"That's a might pretentious, don't you think?" said Cookie.

Pansy nodded. "I think I prefer angels."

"Girls, could we please focus?" asked Clover. "Our official designation is not important. Our mission is to help young Quiz here. We should start by explaining… Quizzical? What are you looking for?"

Quiz had been craning her neck to try and see all around the train car. "A camera. This is a ridiculously elaborate prank, and I cannot imagine that it is not being recorded."

Cookie snorted. "The smart ones are always the hardest to convince. Mind you, healthy skepticism is a good trait to have. But it sure makes the work harder. You brainy types are all alike… oh, sorry. No offense, Clover."

"None taken," said Clover. "I actually anticipated this. Come on, Girls, we've dealt with harder cases than young Quizzical…"

"I must say, I do admire your dedication to your parts," said Quiz. "You are all very entertaining."

"...I think," said Clover.

"Quiz, I'm sure you noticed that this car is empty," said Pansy. "Do you know anypony who could afford to buy an entire train car, just to trick you? At holiday travel rates?"

They were, indeed, alone on the car. Quiz made mental calculations. "Diamond Tiara could do it, with many months advance on her allowance. Many months…"

"I believe a demonstration is in order," said Clover. She held out a leg to Quiz. "Please take my hoof, Quizzical."

Quiz did as she was asked, and gently held Clover's hoof with one of hers.

The whole world changed.

#

There was no fading out or fading in. There was no transition of any kind. It didn't happen in the blink of an eye. Quiz hadn't blinked.

Quiz was in Canterlot Castle. From the view out the window it must have been a room near the Throne Room, but Quiz did not recognize it. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia shared a small table near the window, and there was room for very little else. In fact, there was no room for Quiz and Clover. Quiz realized with a start that they were standing inside a wall.

"Steady, Quizzical," said Clover. "Nothing in this vision can harm you, not even this stonework bisecting you."

"We are not really here?" asked Quiz.

"We are and we aren't," said Clover. "It's actually quite fascinating. I'd love to discuss it at length with you. There are implications that modern theoretical magicians would find earth shaking, and that's nothing compared to how it would rattle multiple reality theorists. So, I shouldn't tell you about that. Anyway, this demonstration is for you, so you should watch and listen."

"What am I seeing?" Quiz cocked an ear. Princess celestia was reading aloud what Quiz recognized as Twilight Sparkle's most recent letter.

"This happened this very morning. We're in the Princesses private breakfast nook. It's behind a door in the back of the throne room, hidden by a tapestry. Luna and Celestia are enjoying what they call 'Shift Change.'"

"Shift Change?" asked Quiz. "I have never heard of this."

"That is because you are intimidated by the palace, and you never visit unless you've been summoned. Twilight Sparkle has been to several of these little sit downs. You, in contrast, have had a guest pass to the Castle since you were a first year at Princess Celestia's School. You have never used it."

"Is that a criticism?" It was unclear if Quiz was being defensive or just confused.

Clover shrugged. "You could be a bit better mixer. You would be welcomed. Anyway, Celestia waits until after sunrise, and she is confident the sun is well on it's way, before pausing for breakfast. Princess Luna waits to join her sister for a snack before retiring. They take advantage of the time to brief each other on the night before and the day to come, but mostly they just chat. They call it Shift Change. Now hush, and listen to the Princesses."

Quiz watched Princess Celestia butter a muffin. "Enough about me and my student, Sister. How are things with you and Bright Speck?" Celestia began nibbling at the muffin.

Luna sighed. "I fear Miss Speck is not a good fit as my student. It is just not working out."

Celestia swallowed carefully, to avoid spraying crumbs across the table. "Oh, Luna! Are you going to dismiss another one? This makes four students in three years!"

"I only dismissed three of them," corrected Luna. "Dizzying Heights quit before I could send him away. I do miss Dizzy, he was fun. A complete airhead, but fun. I don't think he believed I was any fun at all."

Quiz turned to Clover and whispered, "I do not understand."

Clover chuckled. "No need for hushed voices, Dear. They can't hear us. But let me clear things up a bit. This happened this morning, but it didn't happen in our world. This is the alternate reality you thought would be better. You don't exist here. And in this alternate reality Luna can't seem to find the perfect student. Fancy that."

Quiz didn't answer.

A donut glowed and rose into the air. Luna set it down again, untouched. "No sprinkles. I keep forgetting to request sprinkles."

"Don't change the subject, Luna," said Celestia. "Tell me what's wrong."

Luna hung her head. "They don't need me, Tia. I can teach them, and the prestige of being my student advances their careers, but they don't really need me. It makes me question whether I really have anything special to offer a young unicorn."

"How can she say that?" gasped Quiz.

The whole world changed.

#

Quiz was back on the train. Clover sat across from her, in the exact same position as before the vision began.

"You are ending there?" Quiz protested. "But so much is left unanswered. Is Princess Celestia able to comfort my Princess? Will she ever find the student she is looking for?"

"We won't be examining that tonight," said Clover. "That was meant just as a demonstration, we have other things we need to show you. And, I must say, you are showing a great deal of concern for something you supposedly don't believe is real."

"Seeing Princess Luna in distress inspires strong feelings. I admit that," said Quiz. "Even if it is an illusion."

Pansy sighed, Clover rolled her eyes, and Cookie buried her face in her hoofs and grumbled "It's going to be a long night."

"Surely, you don't still think this is a prank, Quiz?" asked Pansy.

"No, I have discarded that theory," said Quiz.

"Oh, that's good…"

"I am beginning to fear I am more gravely injured than I thought," said Quiz. "The blow to my head is causing hallucinations."

"So, I'm just a symptom of brain damage?" asked Cookie. "That's a little insulting."

"I don't think that's helping, Cookie," said Pansy, gently. She turned to Quiz. "Don't worry. It wasn't that bad a bump. I'm sure your brain is getting enough oxygen."

"It could be worse, Cookie," said Clover. "Remember the colt who thought we were a nightmare brought on by a badly cooked meal?"

"The one who compared us to an underdone potato?" asked Cookie. "Yeah, that was an affront to my dignity. But is that really what I'm reduced to? I'm either brought on by head trauma or indigestion?"

"Hmm," mused Quiz. "I did eat lunch when I was feeling upset. And breakfast was a bit hurried..."

"Oh, just don't start," said Cookie.

"I apologize if I have insulted you, Miss Smart Cookie," said Quiz.

"I accept your apology," said Cookie. Then she grinned. "I do have to commend your manners. It's nice of you to worry about the hurt feelings of a hallucination like me."

"Um…." Quiz trailed off, unable to respond that.

"You should try to work with us, Quiz," said Pansy. "Try thinking of it this way; it doesn't matter if we are real or imaginary. You can still learn from us either way. Pay attention to what we are showing you. I think our message is still valid even if you don't believe in us."

"I can do that," said Quiz.

"That's actually very profound, Pansy," said Clover.

"Down right wise, I would call it," said Cookie. "We are going to have to use that again sometime."

"Thank you, Girls," said Pansy.

"And on that note, I think we should move on," said Clover. "We won't be showing you the lives of the ponies closest to you. We mustn't show you your future, as that's supposed to just happen without any interference. We must be careful. It's surprising how much you can extrapolate about the future from changes in the present."

"You're smart and full of curiosity, and you'd just work too much out if we gave you too many clues," said Cookie. "It's your nature."

"You and the ponies closest to you will just have to make up your stories as you go along," said Clover.

"Besides, these are things you don't really want to see," said Pansy. "For instance, you wouldn't want to know what happens to your friend Twist if you aren't there to help her through her candy making contest."

"Oh, surely the outcome is not that different without me," said Quiz.

The three mares stared at each other for a moment, then they all shook their heads.

"You really, really, really need to stop understating your importance to your friends, Quiz," said Pansy.

"I have been told this," admitted Quiz. "The point still eludes me."

"No kidding," said Cookie. "But I know one even you should understand. Imagine if, during the First Snow blizzard, Diamond Tiara is foalsitting for the Cakes instead of you."

"Oh, dear." Quiz began to tremble. "Please do not show me that."

"We wouldn't dream of it," said Clover. "Luckily, your influence extends well outside your immediate circle of friends. You have touched lives in ways you are unaware of."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"Of course you do, Quizzical," said Clover. "At any rate, our plan is to show you these pony's lives. You really have no knowledge of what you've done, and the benefits have not returned to you, yet. So it should be safe."

"We have a plan?" asked Pansy. "I thought we were kind of going to wing it."

"I always have a plan," said Clover, proudly.

"That's right," said Cookie. "Clover always has a plan."

"Thank you, Cookie."

"But we're flexible, and we should be able to improvise when things don't go the way she wants," said Cookie. This got her a furious glare from Clover.

Pansy sat up. "I'm going to assume that you know how you'd like us to begin, and that you want to go first."

"To show us how it's done," muttered Cookie.

Clover stuck out her chin, proudly, and stated, "Why, yes. Yes I do. The visions I have in mind are particularly appropriate. Firstly, this involves the pony whose life Quizzical changed…"

"Isn't 'changed her life' a bit bombastic?" asked Quiz. "You really shouldn't exaggerate."

"Clover doesn't exaggerate, Quiz," said Cookie.

"Oh, well, that is good," said Quiz, taken aback. "That is something I appreciate."

"Yes, I know, Quizzical," said Clover. "Now, moving forward...that is, assuming I may move forward…" Clover swept the other three ponies with a withering frown.

"Oh, please go on, Clover."

"No more interruptions from us."

"Yes, please do continue."

"Good." Clover settled herself comfortably. "Moving forward, this is also appropriate in light of Quizzical's promising career in education, which recent events threaten to end before it can formally begin…"

"I would hardly call it 'promising'..." said Quiz

"Quizzical!"

"I apologize, Miss Clover. I will not interrupt again."

"Humph!" Clover looked skyward, trying to remember her place. "Anyway, the subject was education. We shall visit Quizzical's very first student. And, yes, I see you, there, squirming in your seat, just dying to correct me. You consider Sweetie Belle your first student, and you know I couldn't be talking about your best friend."

Quiz remained silent and tried to look innocent. She stopped squirming.

"No, the truth is you have been teaching your fellow students since you first entered school," Clover continued. "You just never formalized it. You also never charged tutoring fees. Actually, if we include Delight, you started teaching long before you entered school. Stop squirming, Quizzical. Your little sister counts; Delight learned much more from you than you believe. You also have a habit of helping your classmates without being asked… but, forget that. This is the pony who was your first student."

Clover waved a foreleg about in a reasonable attempt at a flourish. Then the world changed.

"I am amazed that you can do that without upsetting my stomach," said Quiz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wonderful**

**Part Three: Sunflower**

Quiz and Clover were in a corridor, watching a small green colt and a skinny, gray filly.

"You are forcing your spells," said the filly. "Concentrate not on gathering magic to power the spell. Instead, focus on the result you desire. Your spell work will actually be better, with less effort."

"Thank you, Miss," said the grateful little colt being coached.

"Not 'Miss.' I am only a student, just like you. My name is Quiz."

"My word," said Quiz, as she watched herself. "I have not grown at all, have I?"

"Don't worry about it, Quizzical," said Clover. "Your slight frame is much sturdier than most ponies suspect. Now, do you recognize this place?"

Quiz nodded. "This is Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It is near the end of my freshman year, on entrance exam day. The colt is Leafy Glade. He is about to try out for next year's class of incoming freshman."

"And how does he do?" asked Clover.

"Quite well," said Quiz. "And he was still doing well when last I saw him. Leafy and I did not speak very often, though. He makes friends easily and has many of them. He did not need me. I find this vision odd. Why would my subconscious bring me to this memory?"

"_I _brought you here, Quizzical, I believe we have been over this," said Clover. "As for Leafy not needing you because of his many other friends, I believe he would dispute this with you. If you chanced to meet on the street right now I think you'll find him delighted to see you again. But Leafy Glade is not the pony I have brought you here to see. Ah, here she comes."

"Why are you helping these losers, Quiz-ik-al?!" A bright yellow unicorn, older and much larger than Quiz, stomped up to her. "What did you expect to gain, anyway?"

"Actually, I only saw that I could be of help, so I offered my assistance. That is all, Sunflower."

"Do you remember her?" asked Clover.

"Of course," said Quiz. "It would be impossible to forget Sunflower."

"Oh, just let them fail, Drone!"said Sunflower. "We already have enough dweebs around here as it is. What did you think, they would be grateful, and make you Queen of the dweebs?! Try again, Quiz-ik-al!"

Seeing that the bully's attention was focused on Quiz instead of himself, the colt took advantage of the moment and scurried away. This left his benefactor alone to face Sunflower.

"I thought no such thing," said Quiz. "I only meant to be helpful, actually. It seemed the right thing to do."

"Sure you did, Drone," sneered Sunflower. "Well, if you think this is going to make you any friends, you can forget it! As soon as these foals find out what a lonesome loser you are they are going to forget all about you. Oh, they might try to take advantage of you around midterms and finals, but they won't ever really be your friends. Stone the Drone doesn't get to have any friends!"

"That was never my motive," said Quiz. "Actually, I have noticed, Sunflower, that you also have a tendency to force your spells as well. I could…"

"_Actually_ you better learn not to correct your betters, Drone!"

"Well, I've heard quite enough of her," said Clover. "Let's go someplace where she has less to say."

The world changed.

#

"That really is quite extraordinary," said Quiz. "Normally, if there is a transition this drastic in a dream the nausea it induces is enough to wake me."

"This is not a dream," said Clover. "Pay attention, Quizzical."

They were in one of the magic laboratories the school allowed students to sign out for private practice sessions. The only occupant was Sunflower. She stood with her back to a bookshelf. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her face was scrunched up with effort. She held her breath. Sunflower's horn glowed, and the intensity of the light grew and grew.

Nothing happened.

Sunflower turned to the bookcase and screamed, "Stupid book!

She telekinetically grabbed a book off the shelf and hurled it at a wall.

"I hate this spell! I hate it, I hate it!" Sunflower sobbed tears of frustration. A moment later she was just sobbing.

A soft voice came from the room's door. "Sunflower?"

"Go away, Quiz-ik-al!" snapped Sunflower. She turned to hide her face. "I've reserved this room for the next hour!"

"It is about the Teleport Object spell, is it not?" asked Quiz. "I could help you with it, if you let me."

"What?"

"You are forcing the spell, and that is counter productive," said Quiz. "It actually requires relatively little power. Less power and more control actually makes the spell easier."

"That's easy for you to say. You're better than anypony at teleporting objects. You're three years younger than me and you're better than…" Sunflower trailed off, finishing the sentence in a whisper. "...I'll ever be."

"Yes, I am very good at this spell," said Quiz. "That is actually a good reason to accept my help."

"You… why would you help me?"

Quiz ignored the question. "It is a required spell, Sunflower. You must learn it to remain at the school. Let me help you."

Sunflower stared at her. Eventually she nodded. "Yes, please."

Quiz walked over to Sunflower. "Begin by calming yourself. I know this will be difficult, as you find me so very, very annoying. But you must be centered. When you are ready to begin, close your eyes and form a mental picture of the book…"

Quiz watched herself and cringed. "Must we watch the entire lesson, Miss Clover? My voice is unbearable. I must thank Sweetie Belle once again for her vocal lessons. And I say 'actually' every other sentence. I am very glad to be cured of that habit."

"Firstly, you should be heartened to see how much you have grown and improved," said Clover. "Secondly, notice how you convey information simply and clearly. For all your faults, you are quite good at this. Now watch and learn."

It went on for almost two hours, through Sunflower's reserved time in the room,. and then through Quiz's. Quiz gently coached Sunflower through every step, and Sunflower fought her most of the way. As Quiz explained, "This spellwork teaches you patience, as improvement is in very small increments. Without patience it can be very discouraging." Sunflower had very little patience to begin. Luckily, Quiz had more than enough for both of them.

Eventually, Sunflower said, "I think I feel it. Yes, I don't just see the book, I feel it!"

"Good," said Quiz. "You are ready to teleport it."

"I can't!"

"You can. I have seen you teleport objects you can see. Do the same with the book."

"It's not the same!"

"It is the same. You see the book in your mind's eye. Teleport it."

Sunflower took a deep breath. Her horn brightened. There was a soft 'pop,' then the book was floating in front of Sunflower.

"I did it!" cried Sunflower. She began to bounce up and down. The book, forgotten, fell to the floor. "Quiz, I did it! I did it, I did it!"

"Of course," said Quiz. "I think I said you would, actually."

"And there you go, Quizzical," said Clover. "You have just taught your first student. It's a shame you don't wish to pursue a career in education. It looks promising to me."

The world changed.

#

It was another study room, another bookshelf, on another day. Quiz and Sunflower were alone.

"I can't feel the book," said Sunflower. "You moved it!"

"Yes I did," said Quiz.

"That's a dirty trick!"

"I do not do this to tease you," said Quiz. "You will be tested on this. Reach out and find the book."

Sunflower closed her eyes, but gave up and opened them almost immediately. "Why is this stupid spell required, anyway?"

Quiz in the vision and Quiz watching her answered together, "It is meant to humble a young unicorn."

Clover chuckled. "Just watch the vision, Quizzical. Don't try to join in."

"Humble?" asked Sunflower.

Quiz nodded. "Many unicorns are attracted to magic study because of power. They learn they can gather elemental forces and use them to alter reality. The more powerful and flashy the magic the more intoxicating they find it. Then, they are faced with this simple little spell that requires little power, but tremendous patience and control. Some learn from this, and train themselves to cast spells with more discipline and finesse. Some do not. These unicorns do not go far in their studies."

Sunflower looked hurt. "Do you think I need to be humbled, Quiz?"

"I think it is not my place to say," said Quiz. "Find the book, Sunflower."

She tried again and swiftly gave up again. "This is the least fun I've had since I go to this school. How did you get so good at this, anyway?"

"I am no fun," said Quiz. "Also, it plays to my strengths. Patience, attention to detail, control, focus, discipline. You know, all the boring things most ponies dislike."

Clover snorted. "Just like you, to list all your strengths, then dismiss them as boring. It's a shame you still do that, Quizzical."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" asked Sunflower.

Quiz sighed. "Yes. You and your friends pick on me by stealing my things. I was forced to master this spell to get my possessions back."

"Oh." There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Find the book, Sunflower," Quiz finally said.

Sunflower closed her eyes and concentrated. After a moment her eyes went wide with amazement. "Found it! You only moved it one shelf down?"

"I did not want it to be too much of a challenge your first time," said Quiz. "To hide the book more thoroughly would be just mean."

The world changed.

#

Quiz watched herself open the door to her dorm room. She was immediately swept off her hooves by Sunflower. "Quiz, I passed! I passed! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Um… that is… good…" Quiz sounded unbearably uncomfortable. "Congratulations… Sunflower..."

"When a pony hugs you, you should hug them back," said Sunflower.

"Really?" said Quiz, remaining stiff as a statue. "I shall take your word for it."

Watching this, Quiz shook her head. "It has taken me much too long to learn to appreciate hugs. Even now, there are fewer than a dozen ponies I will accept one from."

"You keep getting better, Dear," said Clover. She put a leg over Quizzes shoulders, and drew her in for a hug. Quiz flinched and went stiff, which Clover seemed to think was funny.

Sunflower let Quiz go. "You saved my life, Quiz. You really did."

"You should not exaggerate, Sunflower," said Quiz.

"Well, whatever," said Sunflower. "Look, I want you to know, we won't pick on you anymore. I'll talk to the other girls, they'll listen to me. I'm kinda the queen bee. And we won't ever steal your stuff ever again."

"Thank you," said Quiz. "I can display the drawings my little sister sends me by my bed, and they will not be taken down?"

"You bet."

"I would appreciate that very much."

The world changed.

#

Clover and Quiz were back on the train.

"Do I have to star in all of these visions?" asked Quiz. "I do not enjoy it. I am not entertaining."

The three mares looked at each other, then looked away and tried not to laugh. "We are going to have to agree to disagree on that," said Cookie.

"I have a question," said Pansy. "Sunflower asked this, and you never answered, Quiz. Why did you help her? She was your bully, your tormentor. Why help her?"

"She was crying." This explanation seemed to suffice for Quiz.

"We need to make one more stop," said Clover. "We haven't actually come to the part where you change her life."

"Really?"

"Really."

The world changed.

#

Quiz and Sunflower were alone in Sunflower's room. Quiz was grading a practice exam. "You have aced this. You are ready for the mid-term."

"Yeah!" cried Sunflower, tossing a pillow into the air in celebration. "What I'm really ready for is a break."

Quiz nodded. "Rest is part of preparation." Sunflower reclined on her bed, going limp as the stress of cramming left her.

Watching the vision, Quiz noted, "I remember this moment. I had studied with Sunflower many times…"

"As well as many other ponies," interrupted Clover. "You would study with any pony who asked you nicely."

"Yes, yes," said Quiz. "I do actually get this. I helped many of my schoolmates study for exams. But this is the first time I spoke with Sunflower about anything besides school work."

Clover beamed at Quiz. "I am encouraged that you noticed this."

In the vision, Quiz pointed to a flower in a bell jar by the window. "I have actually been admiring this, Sunflower. It is quite beautiful."

The flower was glossy black, and roughly triangular. At the bloom's center there were deep red markings that formed a diamond.

"Yes, she is beautiful," said Sunflower. "She's my alicorn orchid."

"Was it a gift?" asked Quiz.

Sunflower sat up abruptly. "Oh, no! I grew her! They're very rare, and they're tough to cultivate. You have to pass a certification test with the Royal Botanical Society just to get a cutting, and even then only one in ten survives. I've been growing her since I was eight. I don't know if any other filly has ever been given an alicorn orchid cutting to care for."

In the vision, Quiz looked confused. Watching this, Quiz understood why. "As I knew her, I had seen Sunflower haughty, boastful, arrogant, and absolutely pompous. I had never seen her proud. Here she is brimming with pride."

"I do not understand," said Quiz, in the vision. "You have taken no courses in horticulture, botany, or even biology. Do you not wish to pursue this?"

"It's just a hobby. Mom and Dad don't approve, they call it 'playing in the dirt.'" If you were at all sensitive, you would have sensed her disappointment. It would crush you. "Growing plants is something earth ponies do. Mom and Dad are kinda snobs. So am I, I guess."

"That is wrong," said Quiz. "If you love this, and you excel at it, then if you follow this as a career path your parents will come to accept it. In time I would think they should become proud or you."

"Maybe." Despite this noncommittal answer, Sunflower was clearly thinking about this.

The world changed.

#

They were all back on the train. Sitting across from her, Clover grinned smugly at Quiz.

"So, how is Sunflower doing these days?" Clover asked.

"We have lost touch," admitted Quiz. "And our parents detest each other. But my parents are good friends of Professor Tender Seedling's. Sunflower has an internship at Professor Seedling's greenhouse. When she enters the university she will probably get a research assistantship. As she continues to advance in her field Sunflower's parents will be forced to be more and more supportive and accepting. Her future is bright, and for this reason I understand she has bought shades."

"Good, because I must now show you the alternate reality you wondered about," said Clover. "You must now see what happens to Sunflower without you."

Quiz shrank into her seat. "Must you?"

"Yes, Dear," said Clover. "It's actually the whole point."

The world changed.

#

"This will be the third time you have tested for this spell, Miss Sunflower," said the board unicorn monitoring the test. "You only get three tries. Make this a good one."

Sunflower's face was scrunched up with effort and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Her horn glowed, and the glow continued to increase in intensity.

Watching the vision, Quiz crossed her forelegs in front of her for luck.

There was a loud 'pop' and then a book floated in front of Sunflower.

"Well," said the monitor. "That was pretty sloppy. Your spellcraft is abysmal, Sunflower. But I'm going to pass you."

Clover turned to Quiz. "And so it goes. She never learns finesse, or any of the other things you managed to teach her. But through brute force, tenacity, and some talent she gets by. This will characterize the rest of Sunflower's career."

"Is this done then?" asked Quiz. She did not sound optimistic.

"I'm afraid not," said Clover.

The world changed.

#

They were in the banquet hall of a fine Canterlot manor, and dinner had been served. Only three ponies sat at the long table.

"We have spoken to the university administration," said Hyacinth, Sunflower's mother. "They will be happy to receive you, Darling."

"Thank you, Mother," said Sunflower.

"Your registration is all sorted out," said Withering Gaze, Sunflower's father. "You will be majoring in Experimental Magic. You may be free to concentrate in theory or mechanics, whichever suits you best. But this is the study that is most likely to get you noticed. Also, we should be able to sell laboratory equipment to your supervisors."

"Yes, Father," said Sunflower. "But I thought… I have a knack for… a passion…"

"Yes, Sunflower?" Each parent raised an eyebrow.

"For Experimental Magic. I will do as you say."

#

"What is this place?" Quiz and Clover were in a room filled with brand new equipment, much of which Quiz could not identify. They watched a somewhat older Sunflower, clothed in a white lab coat, slump about the room. Indicators flashed green or red, and Sunflower made check marks on her clipboard.

"This is the Royal Aerospace Research Center, atop Big Butte, in Eutaw County," said Clover. "Some of the finest minds in all of Equestria are here. Unfortunately, so is Sunflower. In her field she's something of a hack. She's just good enough that her family is able to use their influence and wealth to secure her position. She's impatient, sloppy, and she doesn't want to be here. Her job calls for attention to detail, she responds with indifference. Her parents bought her this job. That's bad, because this is the most dangerous research work there is, as this center specializes in things that blow up, then fall from great heights. She has no business being here."

"Miss Clover, she just checked something off without actually checking on anything," said Quiz.

"I know."

Quiz strained to read the clipboard, "Pressure vessel levels?" Quiz ran to what looked like pressure tanks, and read the gauges. "Miss Clover, these gauges indicate high levels, and they are rising!"

"I know."

"We must do something!"

"We can't. We're just witnesses."

Quiz ran to a fire alarm and tried to trigger it. She couldn't touch it. Clover called to her. "Please stop, Quizzical. We can not effect what is happening here."

"Please, Miss Clover! We have to do something!"

The world changed.

#

They were back on the train. Clover spoke to Quiz. "No need to continue. It's bad enough in your imagination, there's no reason to show you the actual accident."

"Why? Why did you show me this? Why?" cried Quiz. Pansy reached out to comfort Quiz. Quiz was so upset she did nothing to resist.

"I showed you this because it's important that you know this," said Clover. "Sunflower wasn't exaggerating after all. You actually did save her life."


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 15pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Part Four: Weaver Bird/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 15pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "There, there, Quiz," soothed Pansy. "It didn't happen. It was in another reality that never existed. Sunflower is fine."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Quiz did not stir.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Besides, you don't believe in us," Cookie pointed out. "It was an illusion created by illusions. That puts your friend two steps removed from real danger."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I don't think that's helping, Cookie," said Pansy.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Oh, surely Quizzical doesn't actually believe the vision came from her subconscious," said Clover. "You do trust your subconscious, don't you, Quizzical?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Quiz sat up and shook her head. "No, Miss Clover. Oh, no. Not at all."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Well, Clover likes to lead with strength," said Cookie. "Which I've been told is not the same as showing off…"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "No, they're actually very different," said Clover.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 15pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 15pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "So you tell me," said Cookie. "Anyhow, that was probably the most drama you can expect from this evening, Quiz. And I have a bonus for you. You don't star in the next vision."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Oh, how are you going to do that?" asked Clover. "You can't show the girl her life without her!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Quiz has a cameo," said Cookie. "We can begin any time you feel steady enough, Quiz."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Apparently, this evening will never end until you feel you are done with me," said Quiz. "So, I am ready to continue."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Cookie held out a leg to Quiz. "Take my hoof."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" The world changed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 15pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"#span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Quiz stood next to Cookie in Pony Joe's Doughnut Shop. In the corner furthest from door, Quizzes younger self sat alone. Books, papers, and drafting tools were spread over her table, leaving just barely enough room for a mug of cocoa.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I like this place," said Cookie. "I wish we'd had something like this back in my day."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I am also very fond of Pony Joe's," said Quiz. "I would often come to work here, particularly when my dorm mates were enjoying themselves a bit loudly. It is somehow more comfortable than the library."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" A mare in an apron and a waitress' cap crept quietly up Quiz's table and replaced the mug of cocoa with a fresh one.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I knew it," said Quiz.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Knew what?" asked Cookie. The way she was smirking indicated that she knew the answer.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The waitress is Mrs. Weaver Bird," said Quiz. "I would often concentrate so deeply on my work that I would forget all about my cocoa. Yet it was almost always warm. I knew Mrs. Bird was sneaking me a fresh mug all along."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's right nice of her," said Cookie. "Oh, look, you have an audience."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A little peach colored filly, not yet school aged, was watching Quiz work. She seemed utterly fascinated.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, dear," said Quiz. "Is there any way we can nudge me? Otherwise it will be a long time before she can get my attention."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry, Quiz," said Cookie. "You're just going to have to wait for you."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eventually, younger Quiz did look up long enough to see that she was being watched. She set her marking pen and her t-square down and said, "Hello."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi," said the filly. "I'm Persimmon. Whatcha doing?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My name is Quiz. I am making a graph for a term paper," said Quiz. Quiz floated her work over to where the filly could see it better. "The colored bars show how large the five most important crops in Equestria are. The ones with the purple borders are today, the ones with the black borders are how large they were one hundred years ago."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Persimmon regarded the graph critically. "It's pretty. But you should have put the green one in between the red and orange ones, they look too much alike. And you didn't use any blue. Blue's my favorite. Everything looks better with blue."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Clearly, I did not give color enough thought," said Quiz. "Are you Mrs. Bird's daughter? She is a very good waitress."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My Mommy isn't a waitress!" exclaimed Persimmon. "She says that's just her day job. My Mommy is a fabric designer."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I see," said Quiz. "That must be how you know so much about colors."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure," said Persimmon. She turned her head and opened her bulging saddle bag with her mouth. It was so full of colored markers that several spilled out. "Do you need any more colors? I've got lots. I have sixteen shades of blue!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quiz used her magic to pick up the dropped markers for Persimmon. "I have enough, thank you. But I will seek your advice on my next project, I think. So, your mother designs fabric?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah. Sometimes she prints it, and sometimes she weaves it right into the fabric with colored thread." Persimmon frowned. "But mostly she just draws. Weaving takes a lot of time, and Mommy doesn't have a lot of time."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Persimmon!" Weaver Bird had returned from the kitchen. "Don't bother Miss Quizzical, she's a very busy girl."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It is alright, Mrs. Bird," said Quiz. "She has been advising me on color selection. Persimmon has been very helpful."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" The world changed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 15pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"#span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 15pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" They were back on the train.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This sparked an idea for you, didn't it, Quiz?" asked Cookie.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It occurred to me that I was in a position to do something for Mrs. Bird," said Quiz. "I admit, I felt a little guilty. I had seen Mrs. Bird drawing in her notebook, though only when business was very slow. I never asked about the designs she was creating. I did not want to pry, really. But it must have seemed as if I did not care."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then you dove into the project whole hog," said Cookie. "The way you tend to do."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You went out of your way to visit Joe's when business was slowest," said Pansy. "You chatted with Weaver Bird every chance you had. She thought you just wanted someone to talk to. What you were really doing was gathering information."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You hit the books, of course," said Clover. "You read everything your school had on textiles, and all the trade journals. Then you went to the library at the little trade school where Weaver got her degree. You actually talked to their career councilor."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You put in a lot of hoof work," said Cookie. "You talked to the managers of fabric stores. You interviewed dressmakers and tailors. You spoke with weavers…"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Please," said Quiz, holding up a leg to get their attention. "You make it sound as if I have done something extraordinary. I put little more effort into this than any other research project. It was quite interesting work, actually."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The three mares collectively heaved a heavy sigh.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Quiz, you should stop being casually dismissive about everything you do," said Pansy. "Everypony you know would be relieved if you did."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I… um… think I might have been told that," muttered Quiz.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Anyway, three months later your 'research project' was complete," said Cookie. "Let's see how it turned out."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The world changed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 15pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"#span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quiz and Cookie had returned to Pony Joe's. The bells over the door rang, and Quiz turned to see herself leaving.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Weaver Bird went to clean Quiz's table. There, held down by a few bits for a tip, was a folder filled with documents. A note stuck to the folder read "Mrs. Bird, please consider this. Quizzical." She began paging through it.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hay is this?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That...," said Pony Joe, who had come up behind Weaver and was reading over her shoulder. "...appears to be an application for a microloan from the Greystone Foundation."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Is this a joke? The kid thinks I need charity?!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Watching this, Quiz cringed. "I never meant to upset her so,"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shhh! Watch what happens," said Cookie.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's not charity," said Joe. "It's a low interest small business loan with no collateral and no time limit. It's an investment in the future. It says so right there in their pamphlet."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's a bunch of swells giving hand outs so they can feel good about themselves!" Weaver waved her legs about in agitation. "I am not going to become some worthless little socialite's pet!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Excuse me!" Joe glared at her. "Are we talking about the same filly here? Quiet, polite, always over tips? Lugging a big ol stack of books around, papers spread all over the table, working all the time? Usually so deep in her work she doesn't notice anything around her? Yeah, she's definitely 'worthless little socialite' material."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Weaver looked away. "Okay, I'm sorry. That was unfair. She is a good kid. And Persimmon loves her. She asks all the time, 'Mommy, did you see the filly who talks funny today?'"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hay, don't let her hear you say that," said Joe.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ooops!" Cookie blushed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It is alright, Miss Cookie," said Quiz. "I am aware of Persimmon's nickname for me. She also calls me 'Miss Fancy Graphs.' I find it cute."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is overwhelming!" Weaver was spinning about in a complete dither. "What am I supposed to do with this?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, since she filled out the whole form for you I think you just sign it and send it in," said Joe. "Quiz even included a self addressed, stamped envelope."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's not what I meant!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Joe snickered. "What you do is you get the money, you take a couple weeks to make a bunch of samples, and peddle them around town."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't just drop everything and start a business! I don't have a business plan!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, you do," said Joe, holding up a document. "Quiz wrote you one."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I am not comfortable with this." Weaver began pacing in a circle.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Joe scanned the business plan. "Estimated expenses, potential markets, ...she even calculated the wear and tear on your loom. Oh, cool, Quiz included graphs. I should have expected that."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not ready for this!" Weaver fluttered her hooves in front of her face. "I am so not ready for this!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, just when were you going to start that business you've been dreaming about?" asked Joe.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""When I've saved a little more…"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You can't keep putting it off," said Joe. "Or eventually you are going to change it from 'your business savings' to 'Persimmon's college fund.'"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What if I'm turned down? Why should I get my hopes up?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""See this letter of recommendation? Quiz wrote it directly to the Foundation Director. Her mother. I think you're preapproved. Oh, and it says you qualify for matching funds from the Royal Department of Commerce. When you apply, remember to include this letter Quiz got you from Princess Luna."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Weaver grabbed Joe by the shoulders. "I can't do this, Joe. How can I take this money?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come with me." Joe half led, half dragged Weaver back to his office. He pointed to a dusty, framed certificate. It was easy to overlook it among the clutter of mementos tacked to the wall. "There! Greystone Foundation Microloan number eight. I was an early adopter."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Me." Joe nodded. "Back then I didn't have the shop, just a cart. Once a week I use to ride the rail spur up into the mountains. What I didn't sell on the train I'd take out to the Greystone quarry. Quizzes' dad would call a break and buy it all for his workers. I always like him; Chisel Greystone worked as hard as anyone on his payroll. I owe my business to getting that loan. Ponies like the Greystones are why I can stand the so called elite."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If I do this. how are you going to get through breakfast rush all alone?" It sounded like a weak excuse even to Weaver.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Joe wave it off, then pointed to a stack of papers on his desk. "I get a ton of job applications from poor students every semester. I might have to hire a couple of them to replace you. Maybe three."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow," gasped Weaver. "I'm really going to do this, aren't I?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you don't, you are going to break the poor kid's heart," said Joe. "And then you'll have to deal with me, because I will be very mad at you."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The world changed.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-align: justify; margin: 15pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"#span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think that went quite well, don't you, Quiz?" asked Cookie. She leaned back in her train seat and stretched.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It went as I anticipated," said Quiz. "Mrs. Bird's fabrics are popular with the clothiers of Canterlot. And I have been able to recommend them to Miss Rarity. She has become a very good customer."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't you try to dismiss this as no big deal," said Cookie. "I could show you what life is like for Weaver Bird without you, but there's no point. You've already seen it. For her it's just more of the same. Each year she dreams she'll start her business 'next year.' Next year never comes. The dream fades to little more than a daydream. Weaver will still fill notebooks with designs, she can't help herself. But she never shows them to anypony. Eventually, she'll spend the money she set aside on Persimmon's college fund."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Speaking of Persimmon," said Pansy, "She enjoys the birthday gifts you've sent her very much."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.8000000000000003; text-indent: 39pt; text-align: justify; margin: 35pt 23pt 38pt 23pt;"span style="font-size: 17px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #555555; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Quiz almost smiled. "I enjoy sending them. And every time I believe I have run out of shades of blue marker, the art supply companies invent more."span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five: Private Marigold**

Everypony in the train car looked at Pansy. She edged over close to the window, and tried to shrink into the corner between the bench seat and the wall.

"I suppose you all want me to take my turn now?" she wailed.

"Yes, please, Dearie," said Cookie.

"You haven't actually pick a life to show Quiz yet, have you?" asked Clover.

"Only because you won't let me do the one I want! I want to do Miss Falling Star."

"No, Pansy. We can't show her the future," said Clover. "Quiz and Star haven't even met yet."

"It would be a spoiler, Pansy," said Cookie.

"But they're so important to each other," cried Pansy. "Star is Quiz's first personal assistant."

"Personal assistant?" asked Quiz. "Me?"

"Never mind, young filly," said Clover, sternly. "Now stop it, Pansy."

"Pansy does have a point," mused Cookie. "Star does become indispensable. Quiz would have never made it through her first book signing tour without her."

"Cookie! Don't you start, too!"

"Not to mention the lecture series," said Pansy.

"Pansy!"

"Oh, that is just absurd," said Quiz. "If you wish to be taken seriously you shall need a less ridiculous story. You are, as my friends would say, just messing with me now."

"We are serious," said Pansy, sounding a little hurt. "And it's not that ridiculous."

"If they hide the line in another room where you can't see them you only have to deal with one autograph seeker at a time," said Cookie.

"And if the stage is lit so you can barely make out only the first row you can lecture…. Blazes, now you have me doing it!" Clover looked skyward, holding her forelegs wide as if imploring the heavens. "Pansy, please just take Quiz to her last vision."

"Very well. I know where I want to go, I think. Quiz, in the previous visions you saw how you changed pony's lives. This will be a little different. I'm going to show you a pony you convinced _not _to change their life." Pansy offered Quiz a wing, and Quiz took it.

The world changed.

#

It was late at night in the Royal Archives. The only light came from the lanterns carried by patrolling guards, and a lamp on one table.

A bat pony mare, in a guard's uniform, approached the little unicorn studying at the table, and spoke softly. "It's very late, Quiz. You should call it a night. I know you have an early morning class."

Pansy giggled. "When the guards start learning your class schedule, it's a sign you may be spending too much time here. Clover wasn't entirely correct about you never using your Royal visitor's pass. You used it a lot, but only get into the Archives at all hours."

"It is my favorite place in all of Canterlot," said Quiz. "I enjoyed working here even more than at Joe's. I found it comforting to be surrounded by ancient texts. And the courtesy and respect I was shown by the guards was nice."

"They treated you better than your classmates did?" asked Pansy.

"Very much so," said Quiz. "Private Marigold in particular was very good to me."

In the vision, Quiz closed the book she was reading and began loading her papers and quills into her bag. "You are right, Miss Marigold. I have accomplished enough for one night. But you need not worry about me. I am a functional insomniac. I need little rest."

"Never tell a member of the Guard what they should or should not worry about," said Marigold. "We like to decide that for ourselves. I don't like to see day ponies out all night, it isn't natural. Especially growing little ponies like you."

Watching this, Quiz shook her head and sighed. "Miss Marigold is one of many ponies who believe my late night habits stunted my growth. I reject this hypothesis. I wish ponies would stop worrying about how small I am."

"That ponies worry about you is a good thing, Quiz, said Pansy.

In the Archive, Quiz took her books to a rack for reshelving then turned to leave. Marigold followed her. "Miss Marigold, do you mean to walk me back to my dorm again? It is not actually necessary."

"I'll be the judge of that, Quiz," said Marigold. "It is not the policy of the Guard to allow young Equestrian citizens to wander the streets, alone in the dark. Besides, if I leave you alone you'll have your notebook out all the way and you'll never see the lamp post you walk into."

"That only happened once," said Quiz. "I have since become quite good at walking and writing."

Marigold ignored her. At the exit she spoke to the door guard. "Sarge, I'm walking the kid home. Sign me out for a few minutes, will you?"

"Take your time, Private. It's a quiet night," said the Sergeant. "Good night, Quiz."

"Good night, Sir."

They walked along an empty street, Marigold standing close to Quiz. She was constantly scanning the street ahead, and looking into every shadow.

"It seems odd to be escorted," said Quiz. "This is the safest district in the city."

"Well, there's a catch," said Marigold. "It's safe because we patrol here. If we weren't here it wouldn't be so safe. So, we have to put up with a little boredom so ponies like you don't get more excitement than you need."

"I notice that you are painting your forehead again," said Quiz. "That is a shame. Your blaze is very pretty."

Marigold had the dark coat most common to bat ponies, but she did sport one patch of color. She had a bright yellow, flower shaped blaze. "Yeah, I'd like to show it off, especially since it's why my folks gave me my name. But I don't want to stand out. I still want to get into Princess Luna's honor guard. A perfectly dressed line of guards looks sharpest when they all look alike."

"But Princess Luna has said she does not discriminate based on coat color," said Quiz.

"Yes, but that's for honored veterans. A pony like me, who hasn't won any honors yet, can't afford to stand out. We thestrals are traditionalists, we don't change our attitudes very quickly. And honor guard commanders are especially old fashioned. But it probably doesn't matter."

"Is something wrong?" asked Quiz.

Marigold shrugged. "I can't get into the honor guard, I can't get transferred out of Archive duty at all. And it isn't satisfying anymore. In all the time I've been there we haven't a single intruder. Some of the scrolls may be priceless, but they're too well protected to try and steal. No when anypony could read and copy them just by filling out an application. The Archives are for the public, after all."

"I am sorry that you are unhappy in your work, Miss Marigold," said Quiz.

"Don't be sorry," said Marigold. "You're giving me a welcome break. I signed up to protect _ponies, _not scrolls. This is a more satisfying duty. Don't get me wrong, the Archive is a national landmark. It should be guarded. I was proud to do that at first. Just not anymore. Anyway, I have a cousin who's starting an orchard. He'll take me on as a partner if I want. I'm thinking of doing that instead of re-enlisting."

"Oh," said Quiz. "But being a guardian is in your nature. All the while, as we walked and talked, you have remains constantly alert and scanning everything. That is a part of what you are. Would you be happy if you gave that up?"

"Well… probably not," admitted Marigold. "I'll have to give it more thought."

They came to Quiz's dormitory. Marigold used the door knocker to summon the night porter, who unlocked the door for Quiz.

"Thank you for walking me, Miss Marigold," said Quiz. "It is safe, and I am not afraid to be alone in the dark. Yet it feels good to be escorted. It is comforting. I would miss this service."

Marigold waited until Quiz was inside and the door was again closed and locked. Then she spread her wings and flew back to the Archive.

The world changed.

#

"It continues to amaze me that the Archive guards troubled themselves walking me home," said Quiz. "Yet every night I worked late one of them would leave their post to escort me."

"Well, Quiz," said Pansy. "What a soldier wants very badly is a sense of purpose. Protecting a quiet, unchallenged building does not provide that. Protecting one little pony does."

"I… believe I understand that. I must make… darn it, where is my notebook? I have been trying to summon it all night and it does not come to me." Quiz began hunting through her bag.

"I took it from you," said Clover. "And I've been blocking your teleport object spell. We wanted this to be a notebook free evening."

"Bother," grumbled Quiz.

"But back on topic," said Pansy. "Marigold decided not to muster out. Do you know where she is now, Quiz?"

"Yes. I have heard that she was transferred to the guard unit at Big Butte. She is part of the night patrol at the aerospace center…" Quiz went pale. "Oh, dear…"

"Oh, now don't you worry," said Pansy. "Military personnel are never close to any accident, not the way the civilian experimenters are. It's the opposite, in fact. If there's an accident, guards are there to act as first responders. Many ponies might be saved. Marigold might have an opportunity to demonstrate her bravery and valiantly come to the rescue. She might even win a commendation, and be awarded a medal…"

"Pansy!" snapped Clover.

"It's not a spoiler, Clover. I said it _might _happen, not that it _would_."

Clover snorted with disgust. "I suppose you think you're being clever."

"A little bit," said Pansy. "Anyway, we have to make one more stop. Quiz must see what happens if nopony tries to talk Marigold out of leaving the service."

The world changed.

#

Marigold flew over the fence line of her orchard, the setting sun reflecting orange-red off her wings. She stopped and hovered at a tree she picked at random, and inspected the leaves for insect infestation.

"Hay, cousin!" called Flying Fox. "You're up before sunset, as usual. And still patrolling the perimeter?"

"Yeah," said Marigold, settling to the ground beside him. "But these days all I'm guarding against is caterpillars and chinch bugs."

"Maybe. So you don't have much to guard against, look at all you have the guard!" Flying Fox swept the acres of fruit trees with a wing. He picked a ripe pear and bit into it. The fruit deflated like a balloon, and Fox discarded the rind. "It's a good life, Marigold."

"I guess you're right," said Marigold.

The world changed.

#

"And it is a good life," said Pansy. "Marigold isn't satisfied, but she has hard work keep her mind off that. Eventually, she'll start a family. She'll have many little foals to protect. As alternate realities go, it isn't bad at all. But this is not Marigold's best destiny."

"I see," said Quiz. "I have a question. But I am afraid it will anger Miss Clover if I ask."

Clover grimached. "Oh, fine, go ahead. Pansy's already put the idea in your head, so I guess it can't hurt any more."

"Thank you, Miss Clover," said Quiz. "You say Marigold _might _someday rescue ponies from an accident. If she never goes to Big Butte what becomes of them?"

"Oh, dear," said Pansy. "Well, Quiz, if there rescuer is not there then these ponies… um… er… will not be rescued."

Quiz shuddered.

"Oh, and you should remember that Marigold has a long career ahead of her," said Pansy. "This is just the first of many acts of valor she might someday perform."

"Pansy!"

"I said _might, _Clover."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part The Last: Ripples**

"We do have a few loose ends," said Cookie.

"Some unfinished business," said Pansy.

"And I suppose we can cover this, if for no better reason than to keep these two from twisting my foreleg." Clover indicated her companions with her chin. "There's no reason to leave you hanging and spoil your holiday, not over minor spoilers. A few day's advance notice should cause too much damage."

"On Hearth's Warming Morn you will get a big basket delivered," said Pansy. "It's from Spike. He really wants you to know that he's not mad, and there are no hard feelings. The basket is full of his Hearth's Warming cookies, and they're the way you like them, unfrosted."

All three mares made faces at this.

"Oh, and Twilight Sparkle did not make him do it," added Clover. "This is all Spike's idea."

"You aren't going loose your teaching certificate," said Cookie. She grinned at Quiz. "I hope weren't counting on using that as an excuse to get out of teaching. You get a mark on your record, and you're on probation. Cheerilee will be reviewing your lesson plans very carefully."

"That seems unusually generous," said Quiz. She blushed. "I am, after all, a… pornographer."

"_Accidental _pornographer," corrected Pansy. "This is just a suggestion, but I think maybe you should read more poetry."

"The Ponyville Board of Education had a simple choice. Deal with angry parents who will eventually calm down, or deal with an angry Princess Luna, who won't. I suspect it helps that the offending poem happens to be Miss Pince Nez's favorite."

"And Diamond Tiara?" asked Quiz.

"She gets to think about what she did to you," said Cookie. "While one holiday vacation with her parents. At least I'm sure she's think about it, at least a bit, as she enjoys herself at the beach. She might not even laugh."

"Not all our stories have happy endings," said Clover.

"Finally, you will find something in your bag that you overlooked," said Pansy.

"And with that, I believe our work here is done," said Clover. "If you haven't learned what we've tried to teach you, then we just can't help you, Quizzical."

"At the very least, I do feel better," said Quiz. "I take back what I said about the world being better off without me. It seems that I have done good after all, and it feels good to know it. The feeling is difficult to explain…"

"It's called pride, Quiz," said Cookie. "You should cultivate it. You're entitled."

"I shall trust you on that," said Quiz.

There was a long silence, as the three mares stared at each other. Finally, Cookie asked, "Is that a victory? Do we get to count that as a victory?"

"Oh, let's," answered Pansy. "This is Quiz we're working with, after all. Good going US!"

At that, the three mares rose and did a three-way high hoof. "Founders of Equestria, Self-Worth Advisors! Yay!"

"But I still don't understand," said Quiz. "You made it all sound so extraordinary. I do not feel extraordinary. Nothing I did felt extraordinary at the time."

"It's all about ripples, Quizzical," said Clover.

"Ripples?"

"Ripples," said Clover. "Everything we do and say in this world creates ripples. They flow and reverberate through all of creation. What we do to or for one pony effects the next pony they meet, and so on."

"And you are just getting started, Little One," said Cookie. "It isn't much of a spoiler to say, we expect much more from you in the future."

"The best that we can hope for in this world, is that we create good ripples," said Clover.

"And you, Quizzical Greystone, create ripples that are wonderful!" said Pansy.

"I think that I understand that," said Quiz. "What do I do now?"

"Now you go to sleep," said Clover.

"Sleep? But I do not feel…"

And Quiz fell asleep.

#

Quiz slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, good. She's awake."

Quiz was on the train. Across from her sat Sunflower and Marigold. Quiz sat up carefully when she realized her head was resting against Weaver Bird.

"How do you feel, Quiz?" asked Weaver. "You really scared us for a while there."

"I am well. There is not even a headache," said Quiz. "What are you all doing here?"

"We all just happened to be in the station when you had your accident," said Marigold. "You staggered onto the train, then fell over onto the seat. You've been out ever since."

"We were chatting, and discovered how we all know you," said Weaver. "We've been kind of watching over you ever since."

"Crazy coincidence, huh?" said Sunflower. "Hay, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason," said Quiz.

"Well, stop it, it's creepy!"

"Sorry. What are you all doing here, anyway?"

Sunflower pointed to a box under her seat. "I was picking up samples. They're from the Everfree Forest; very rare and very valuable. We couldn't send them through the mail. So, naturally, Professor Seedling sent her intern to personally carry them."

"I'm heading home from a sales trip to Manehattan," said Weaver. "Rarity actually recommended me to Coco Pommel! I have a whole bag full of orders. I can't wait to tell Persimmon all about it."

"That is great news, Mrs. Bird. Please tell your daughter that Miss Fancy Graphs said hello."

"I'm on holiday leave," said Marigold. Quiz noted, quite happily, that there was not paint hiding the bright yellow mark on her forehead. Quiz also saw that Marigold sported brand new corporal's chevrons.

"Then you are doing well at your new post, Miss Marigold?"

"Oh, sure. I really like Eutaw County. It's… interesting. And some of the egg heads at the base need keepers even more than you did, Quiz. I got passed over by the honor guard again, but I didn't do that badly trying out. Maybe next year. Until then, I'm happy where I am."

"That is very good news," said Quiz.

"Um… are you looking at _me_ funny now? What gives, Quiz?" asked Marigold.

"Never mind, it is nothing." Quiz's brow furrowed in deep thought. "I might have heard their voices, in my sleep...could my mind have inserted them into my dream...was it all a dream after all?"

"What was that, Quiz?" asked Weaver.

"Oh, I was formulating a hypothesis. But it is not important. It is most likely wrong."

"Are you sure you're okay, Quiz?"

"Oh, yes. I have never felt better."

The train pulled into the Canterlot station. Through the window Quiz could see her parents and her older brother. They waited on the platform, standing with dignified good cheer. Beside them was Quiz's little sister Delight, bouncing up and down without restraint, in completely unashamed excitement.

Quiz was on her feet, and went to the door before aisle could fill with passengers.

"Quiz!" called Weaver. "Slow down. You've been out of it all the way from Ponyville!"

"But I feel wonderful," Quiz answered. "I cannot be held back."

Quiz was out the door while it was still opening.

"Quiz!" cried Delight. She dashed towards her sister. "Quizguizquizquizquiz!"

Quiz made the mistake of trying to catch her. When the sisters were finally untangled, and the rest of the family had helped them up, there were hugs all around.

"I will have us all home soon," said Chisel Greystone VII. "It will only take a moment to get our carriage. But I must first go to the cafe across the street, where I sent our draft stallions to stay warm while we waited."

While they waited for her father and the carriage Quiz went to a troupe of Celestial Army volunteers, who were ringing bells in front of the station, dressed as the Founders of Equestria. As she stood by the bright yellow kettle, Quiz looked in her bag for some loose change. The moment she opened the bag she remembered that she didn't have any change. Then she found three one bit coins, which appeared to have been caught in the pages of her notebook. Quiz used her magic to drop the coins in the kettle.

"Thank you, young filly," said the mare dressed as Clover the Clever. "Your contribution is appreciated."

"Yes, Ma'am, I know," said Quiz. "Merry Hearth's Warming to you."

The volunteers rang their bells with vigor, and cried, "Merry Hearth's Warming."


End file.
